Body of Proof: The Secret We Have To Keep!
by BodyOfProofFanfiction
Summary: Body of Proof Continuing After Season 3 - Megan and Tommy have been dating for a year and are trying to hide it but will it come out...
1. Secret

**I DO NOT OWN BODY OF PROOF!**

* * *

**I Love Body of Proof! I definitely thought it should of had another season. One day I thought, why not write what might have happened after Season 3. This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you will like it.**

* * *

**Body of Proof Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1 - Secret**

It has just been over 11 months and Megan and Tommy have been dating and they are now serious. Megan and Tommy had just spent the night together and it is now the next morning and the alarm goes off. Tommy starts waking up and turns off the alarm, then turns over to face the back of Megan and wraps his arm around her and smiles. Megan starts to wake up. "Good morning sleep head," Tommy says.

Megan turns over to face Tommy and smiles. "Morning." they kiss each other.

Its been 2 hours and Megan and Tommy are dressed and ready for work. "I will be back at four tonight so I can watch you at your horse riding class ok. Love you too, bye lace." Megan then hangs up the phone. Tommy comes up behind Megan puts his arms around her waist and gives her a quick kiss on the check.

"I just had a call, Adam said he needs me at Port Richmond in 10."

"I might need to come," Megan says smiling, "oh and..." before she could finish her phone rings, "Its the office." she answers, "Dr Megan Hunt. Ok I will be there." Megan hangs up.

"You were saying?" Tommy says.

"Oh yes. I want us to be quiet for now." Megan then turns to face Tommy, "We are finally in a serious relationship and I just don't want anybody to find out about us. I mean the last 11 months was just a trial to see if we could be together and now that I know we can, I want it on the down low."

"Ok. So no hugging or kissing in public," Tommy says.

"Sorry," Megan says as she kisses Tommy on the lips.

Megan and Tommy arrive at the crime scene in separate cars. "Megan," Tommy says.

"Tommy," Megan says back.

Megan turns to Adam. "So what do we know?"

"His name is Carlos Sanchez, he is 35 years old and is from Mexico, possibly on a business trip due to the fact he has a briefcase in the trunk with a bunch of paperwork tossed about," Adam says.

Megan looks at the body. "No seat belt on, dented shoe and bullet hole in the back of his head plus paperwork tossed about, I say he was running from someone, so he may of seen his killer coming, he threw his paperwork and briefcase into the trunk as fast as he could then knocked his foot on the side of the car, putting a dent in his shoe and as he was driving away the killer caught up and put a bullet through his head. Ok well I think that's all." Megan looks at Ethan. "Ethan take pictures and bag his hands." Megan then looks at Tommy and Adam. "Detectives autopsy in two hours."

Back at the Lab 2 hours later, Megan, Ethan, Curtis, Kate, Tommy and Adam are in autopsy room 2. "So... Dr. Hunt, how was your night?" Ethan asks.

Megan looks at Ethan in a confused way. "Fine, why?!" Megan looks back at the body.

"Because I took a taxi to my sister house last night and well... It drove past Detective Sullivan's house and your car was parked outside?!" everyone expect Tommy looks at Megan.

"Umm... yes I went round to see how he was doing," Megan nervously says.

"Oh, well it takes you pretty long to see how he was doing, because you car was still out there four hours later."

Megan looks at Ethan. "Don't you have something to do!" Megan then hands Ethan a sample of white powder from under the fingernails.

"Oh, so you slept together?!" Adam says looking at Tommy.

Ethan walks back in autopsy room 2 and Tommy and Megan look at each other. "N...No," Tommy says nervously.

"Are you sure because you don't seem positive?!" Ethan asks.

Tommy looks at Adam. "Look me and Megan did not sleep together, when she came round we had a few glass's of wine and she went back home in a taxi, that's why Ethan saw her car parked outside."

"For some..." before Adam could finish what he was going to say he was interrupted by Megan.

"I got something!" Megan says as she was looking at Carlos Sanchez's neck and then picking up some tweezers. "Ethan get me a slide." Megan pull's out a piece of broken fingernail and Ethan brings her a slide and Megan puts the piece of fingernail on it and hands it to Ethan. "Ethan you know what to do"

"Ok, so what I was about to..." but before Adam could finish again his phone rang. "Detective Adam Lucas. Ok. Got it." Adam hangs up and looks at the team. "They have a suspect down at the station now, Thomas Carter."

At the police station Tommy is interrogating the suspect. "Look we have witnesses that say you were the last person to see Carlos Sanchez alive!" Tommy says angrily.

"Look man I saw him for 10 minutes and that was it, he was helping me to get my family from Mexico to the United States, I swear." Thomas Carter says nervously.

Tommy walks out of the room and walks over to Megan and Adam. "We have no more evidence that says Thomas Carter did it."

"Well I hope Ethan has the results from the white powder and the broken fingernail." Megan says.

Megan, Tommy and Adam were in the elevator going up to Lab. "So..." Adam says.

"Look Adam, I am not in the mood to be asked if me and Tommy slept or are together. I have been interrogated all day, I am not one of your suspects ok!" Megan says angrily.

"Wow did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning because I wasn't going to ask you that, I was going to say if the white powder under his fingernails is a drug then I know a place where people go to sell and buy drugs and its right next to an immigration building."

The elevator goes ding and Megan, Tommy and Adam walk up to Ethan. "Ethan have got the results," Megan asks.

"Yeah, the fingernail came from a women called Leah West and the white powder under his fingernails was flour," Ethan says.

"Flour?" Megan says confused.

"Yeah, Leah West is the Manager of Termini Bros Bakery."

"Come on we're going there," Megan says walking to the elevator and Tommy and Adam following her.

Megan, Tommy and Adam walked into Termini Bros Bakery and start talking to Leah West. "Oh My God, Carlos is dead, but... I just saw him this morning." says Leah West while she was in shock.

"Well we are just wondering because you knew him, do you think you might known anybody who would want to kill him?" asks Tommy.

"No I don't know anybody who would, he was a great guy. Always thought of others, that's why he helped me this morning with some baking, he was here for at least 3 hours, but he said he had to meet someone at 10 o'clock and that's why he left."

"We found a piece of your fingernail on his neck," Megan says.

"Oh that." she looks at her finger with a plaster on it. "I ripped my fingernail off as I was giving Carlos a hug, it was loose and I didn't know I did it until he left."

"Ok that's all," Adam says.

They all walked out and started walking to their cars. "So do you believe her Meg's?" Tommy says, but before Megan could answer Adam interrupted. "Meg's? Where did that come from Tommy?" Adam says while smirking.

"I have always said that, so Megan about Leah West?"

"I'm not sure, but that's all the proof we have got to say it wasn't her."


	2. Suspicious Joan

**Body of Proof Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2 - Suspicious Joan**

It was 4 o'clock and Megan was driving to her daughter's horse riding lesson when she got a call from Tommy, "Yeah Tommy"

"Hey you on speakerphone?"

"Yeah"

"Is anybody in the car with you?"

"No"

"Ok so are you doing anything Saturday Night?"

"No, Lacey is stopping at my mother's all week"

"Great cause i have a reserved two seats at the restaurant stateside" Tommy said excitedly.

"Oh My God, I have always wanted to go there, thank you. You know you are the best" Megan said excitedly.

"Well you know"

"I have to go now I am at the stables, love you"

"Love you too"

Megan park's her car in the car park and starts walking to the stables but as she starts walking she see's her mother talking to a handsome 43 year old and Megan knew what her mother was up to.

"Mother" Megan said annoyed.

"Megan sweetheart, I would like you to meet someone, his name is Karl" Karl smiles at Megan.

"Hello" Megan say's to Karl "So where is Lacey?"

"Megan don't be rude we have company"

"Yes I see that but I would like to know where my daughter is" Megan said even more annoyed.

"She is getting her horse ready"

Megan starts walking into the stables to see her daughter, but then her mother shout's... "Megan you shouldn't be rude when we have a guest with us" but Megan just ignored her because she wasn't interested in Karl. Megan saw her daughter brushing her horse Michael. "Hey Lace" Megan said happily.

Lacey turn's around, "Mom" and hug's Megan.

"So how's horse riding lesson's?"

"They are good, I only have 2 more month's until I can learn some of the level 4 tricks" Lacey said so excited.

"That's good, so I was thinking after your riding lesson I could take you out for a meal"

"I would say yes, but grandma wanted to take me out for a meal too and I think she was going to invite you so you and Karl could start talking and then maybe start dating"

"Oh My God! Why can't she stay out of my love life, I mean it has nothing to do with her!" Megan said looking angry and crunching her fist.

"Well you have been single for over a year" Lacey said quietly and concerned.

"Wait you would like me to date Karl"

"Well... He has been round grandma's all this week and he seem's nice" Megan give's Lacey a stare.

It's been one hour and Megan has been stuck with her Mother going on and on about Karl, which has been driving her mad and has also been wondering if she has and off button. Lacey get's off her horse and takes him to the stables and get's her stuff.

"Ok grandma I am ready to go to lunch with you and Karl"

"Megan dear I was wondering if you wanted to join us" Joan asked while looking at Megan smiling and clasping her hand's.

"Umm... Well..."

"Please Mom" Lacey said while looking at her mom with her lip's reading 'I want you and Karl to see if there is something there'.

"Ok" Megan said while not really wanting to go.

While they were eating at a restaurant Joan and Karl were laughing and talking about all sort's of thing's and Megan looking bored and playing with her salad.

"So Megan I was wondering if you wanted to join Lacey, Karl and I for a meal Saturday?" Joan said while smiling ever so widely.

Megan clearly knew what her mother was doing, they were going to eat at her Mother's house, then for some reason her and Lacey had to go round to her mother's friend's and then not returning until the morning hopefully her and Karl hit it off and took it to the bedroom, but Megan could not go as she was going for a romantic meal with her boyfriend Tommy for their 1 year anniversary.

"Sorry mother but I can't, I have plan's that night" Megan said nervously.

"What plan's"

"Plan's to go out with friend's from work"

"Tell them you can't make it because family is more important then friend's"

"Mother I can't, we are going to a restaurant and the seat's have been reserved"

"What about tomorrow or Friday or Sunday"

"Mother I can't tomorrow or Friday, I have work and Sunday is a school night for Lacey"

"Ok, but I just thought we could have family time because we never do that" Joan said.

"Family time. Please! If it was family time then Karl wouldn't be joining us. God mother I know what this is you are trying to set me up with Karl and it's not going to work because maybe I am already seeing someone..." Megan said angrily while regretting that last part.

"Really you are dating someone, well I would love to meet him" Joan said happily.

"You wouldn't like him" Megan said getting up and leaving.

Megan got home and took of her coat when she heard the door bell. Megan opened the door to find her Mother and Lacey.

"Yes"

"Can we come in?" asked Joan

Megan let them in, closed the door and sat down on the sofa.

"So mom who's the guy" Lacey smiled.

"Nobody"

"It must be somebody, and is this why you can't have a family dinner with us tomorrow?" Joan said with a big open smile.

"Yes it's why I can't have dinner with you" Joan was going to say something but then Megan's phone rang.

"What is it!" Megan said while walking into her bedroom.

"Well hello to you too" Tommy said.

"Sorry I had to start our conversation like that, my mother and Lacey are in the other room" Megan said sweetly.

"Oh ok, so it look's like Thomas Carter lied about how long he saw Carlos Sanchez for, we checked the building security camera's and it turns out Thomas Carter left 10 minute's before Carlos Sanchez was murdered"

"Yh but Carlos Sanchez was found dead in his car 20 minute's away from the building he work's in" Megan said.

"Carlos Sanchez left 7 minute's after, and there is no security camera outside, so Thomas Carter could have been waiting for him to leave, followed him and then killed him"

"So when you going to interrogate him?" Megan asked

"Tomorrow because Adam is calling for a warrant so we can search his house"

Joan walk's up to the door and is about to knock but she hears Megan talking to her 'mystery man'.

"Ok well I have to go now see you at work tomorrow, love you"

Joan has a shocked look on her face then quickly run's in the other room to Lacey, "Lacey do not say anything to your mother, but I heard here on the phone and she is dating someone from work"

"Grandma you were listening in" Lacey say's in shock.

Megan walk's out of her bedroom. "So who was that?" Joan asked.

"Just someone from work"

"Ok, so can we watch a film together?" Lacey asked.

"Whatever" Megan Replied.

It's 2 hour's later and the film finally finishes and Joan looks at Megan who has fallen asleep on the sofa, Joan then get's up and grab's Megan's phone.

"Grandma what you doing?!" Lacey whispered.

"I'm going to see who she is dating"

"You shouldn't be doing that, but hurry!" Lacey demanded.

Joan unlocked Megan's phone and was about to go onto her call history but Megan woke up. Megan stood up and took the phone out of her mothers hand, "What the hell where you doing on my phone!" shouted Megan.

"We was looking at the time" Joan said looking guilty and nervous.

"Lacey what was grandma doing?" Megan demanded.

"Umm..." Lacey looked at Joan then looked back at Megan, "she was... trying to see who called you, because she over heard you talking to someone from work and then saying... I love you" Lacey then looked back at Joan, "Sorry grandma"

"Oh My God! Mother would you stay out of my love life for once! I think you should leave now, I will see you Sunday Lace" Megan hug's Lacey then kisses her on the forehead.

Lacey and Joan leave and Megan unlock's her phone and calls Tommy.

"Tommy, my mothers onto us!"


	3. Lacey's Discovery

**Body of Proof Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3 - Lacey's Discovery**

It was the next morning and Megan had gotten dressed and just finished eating some toast when the door bell rang, Megan got up and started walking to the door and was wishing it wasn't her mother. She opened the door and Tommy was standing out there.

"Tommy!" Megan said as she pulled him in and shut the door, "You shouldn't be coming to my house in daylight, someone could see you!" Megan said.

"Sorry I just wanted to see you, and I picked you up a coffee, cream, no sugar" Tommy said handing the coffee to Megan.

"Thank you, so has Adam got the warrant yet?" Megan asked while taking a sip of coffee.

"Not yet, he said he should be getting it at 9 o'clock" Tommy said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well you can drive me to take a look at Carlos Sanchez's car while we are waiting" Megan said while walking to the front door.

Megan and Tommy got into Tommy's car and headed off but half way there Megan got a phone call from her mother, "Yes Mother!"

"Well hello to you too. I just wanted to apologise for what happened last night, just like you said your love life isn't any of my business, I should just stay out of it"

"Thank you mother, I have to go now but tell Lace I said hello" Megan hangs up the phone.

"What did you mother want?" Tommy asked.

"She just wanted to apologise for trying to get involved in my love life... again!"

"So when are you planning on telling her we are back together, because we have been dating for 11 month's, 1 year this Saturday" Tommy asked while reaching out and grabbing Megan's hand and holding it.

"I'm not sure! I mean last time my mother spoke about you to me she did not use nice words, and I would like to tell Lace but then she would probably tell my mother and then she would go mental!" Megan said.

"Ok, but you will have to tell her before she find's out"

At the crime scene Megan and Tommy looked around in the car to see what they could find, but they couldn't find anything until...

"Hey Megan, it's some black hair"

"It could be Carlos Sanchez's"

"I don't think so, it's in the passnger's seat and it's curly, just like Leah West's hair"

Megan walked up to where Tommy was and got some tweezers out, picked up the hair and put it in a plastic bag, "I will have Ethan check this out, we should find out if it does belong to Leah West in a couple hours"

Megan and Tommy went to the Lab and gave Ethan the piece of hair they found. A couple minute's later Tommy got a call from Adam saying they had a warrant to search Thomas Carter's house, so they went to his house and started searching for evidence.

"Have you found anything yet?" Megan asked while looking through Thomas Carter's belonging's.

"No nothing" Adam said, "Same, maybe it wasn't him" said Tommy while looking at Megan.

"Well we just have to wait for the DNA to come through off the piece of hair you found" Megan said while looking at Tommy.

"What piece of hair?" Adam asked.

Megan looked at Adam, "Tommy and I went to take a look at the car again and Tommy found a piece of hair that didn't belong to Carlos Sanchez"

"When was this?" asked Adam.

"This morning" Tommy replied.

"Without me!"

"Since when do you need to come! Oh Tommy that reminds me, you need to drive me home so I can get my car" Megan said as she was walking out to the street.

"I never answered you question" Adam shouted.

"It wasn't a question Adam!" Megan replied walking to Tommy's car.

"I don't know how you put up with her Tommy" Adam said

"Well I have known her for ages, I know what pushes her button's and I know what you should and shouldn't say at the wrong time" Tommy replied walking out of Thomas Carter's house.

Megan went home at 9pm, 1 hour earlier then usual, because Megan had enough at work and all she wanted to do was rest and that's what she was about to do until the door bell rang. Megan got up of the sofa, "I swear to god if this is you mother I will strangle you!" Megan opened the door to find Tommy standing there with a movie and some popcorn "I'm not your mother so don't strangle me" Tommy said laughing, Megan let Tommy in.

"I rented a DVD and brought some popcorn, we could have a movie night just the two of us... alone"

After the movie finished Megan and Tommy were both exhausted and thought they would call it a night, so Megan turned off the TV and took the wine glass's into the kitchen and started washing them up, as she was drying them Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arm's around her waist and kissed her on the check.

"Do you mind if I stayed the night" Tommy asked smiling.

Megan turned around to face Tommy, "I don't think so, I mean you car is parked outside and someone might see it and will know what is going on"

"Oh yeah, well it's good that I took a taxi then" Tommy smiled then started kissing Megan. Megan stopped kissing Tommy and turned the light's off in the house and they went into the bedroom, but they didn't know they were being watched by Joan and Lacey.

"So do you know who it is grandma?" asked Lacey

"No, all I saw was a shadow of him and your mother"

"Great! So we will probably never find out who the 'mystery man' is"

"Unless, we go to you mothers just before school when she and 'mystery man' are awake, then you will knock on the door, you say you forgot something and we will both walk into your mothers apartment both try looking for him, because we all know your mother will be hiding him" Joan said

Lacey smiled, "Great plan"

It was the next day and Joan and Lacey were outside Megan's apartment and Lacey started to regret the plan her grandma suggested. "Grandma I don't think we should do this, if mom wanted us to know about the guy she is seeing she would of told us"

"Come on Lace, for me please" Joan said with a big open smile.

Inside the house Megan was looking around her apartment for her 5 inch black high heel's and Tommy was walking out of the bedroom putting his gun into his pocket when she found them and put them on.

"Tommy can you zip me up please"

Tommy walked up to Megan and zipped the top part of her dress up and Megan turned around to face Tommy and they were about to kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Tommy whispered

"I don't know, but you have to hide quick!" Megan whispered while Tommy ran off into Megan's bedroom and crawled under the bed.

There was another knock at the door, "I'm coming" Megan shouted. Megan opened the door and saw Lacey and her mother standing there, "Hey mom. I forget something for school" Lacey then walked in.

"Well hurry up then because I have to go to work soon"

"Megan, I see you haven't been answering my call's" Joan asked walking into Megan's apartment trying to look for the 'mystery man'.

"Well last time we spoke you was apologising for getting involved in my love life... again!"

"Yes and that's why I thought you would of answered my call's, but clearly not"

"I didn't answer them because I was working" Megan said wondering what Joan was doing.

"Well I called again at 10:30pm and you still didn't pick up" Joan said while walking to the bedroom.

"Yes that's because I had a headache"

While Joan was talking to Megan and was looking for the 'mystery man', Lacey was in her room pretending to get something when she was actually having quick glance's around her mothers apartment. When she was about to give up and walk out of her room she saw something or someone move under her mothers bed, so she tried her hardest to see what or who it was and she did, she saw Tommy. Lacey put a book into her backpack to make it look like she had what she needed, and was ready to walk out of her mothers apartment and tell her grandma who the 'mystery man' is, but then she thought what her grandma and mothers relationship would be like after she told her grandma because she knew she hated Tommy. Lacey then walked out of her room, "Ok, I have what I need, see you Sunday mom"

"Bye Lace" Megan said. Joan and Lacey walked out of Megan's apartment, and as soon as the door slammed shut Tommy got out from under the bed and went to Megan, "That was close" Tommy said.

Joan and Lacey got to Joan's car, "So Lace did you see the 'mystery man' because I didn't"

"Umm..."


	4. Joan's Shock

**Body of Proof Fandiction **

**Chapter 4 - Joan's Shock**

"No" Lacey said while feeling guilty for lying but she knew it was right.

Megan and Tommy walked into the elevator to go up to the Lab and as soon as the elevator door's shut Tommy grabs Megan and they start kissing each other but a few seconds later the elevator went ding and they soon jumped apart. Kate and Ethan walked in and Tommy put his arm on Megan's back slightly so nobody could see his arm. "Megan, Tommy" Kate said smiling.

"Kate. So Ethan do you have the result's from the piece of hair I gave you?"

Ethan looks at his tablet, "No, not for another 10 minutes"

The elevator go ding and they all seperate except Megan and Tommy. Megan and Tommy then go into Megan's office and Megan shut'a the door, "So what are you going to wear for our 1 year anniversary tonight?" Tommy said smiling.

"It's a surprise, but i will give you a hint; it's very sexy" Megan said while give Tommy a flirty smile and look.

Ethan walk's into Megan's office with his tablet looking rather happy.

"Ethan haven't I told you a hundred time's knock before entering my office!" Megan said angrily.

"Sorry but I have the result's back from the piece of hair and it turn's out the hair belongs to Leah West"

"So Leah West was in the car with Carlos Sanchez" Tommy said.

"Tommy phone Adam and tell him to bring Leah West down to the station" Megan said as she was walking out of her office. At the station Megan was waiting outside the interrogation room where Tommy and Adam were interrogating Leah West.

"We found a piece of your hair in Carlos Sanchez's car! Care to explain?" Adam demanded.

"Carlos used to drop me off and pick me up from work. Anyway it couldn't of been me because I was working that night, 6pm till 9pm. I have witnesses. And before you accuse me of killing him when I was on my break, I didn't have one because I had double the day before"

Tommy and Adam walked out of the room, "We can keep her here until we get the staff to say she was there when Carlos Sanchez died. What was the time of death again Megan?" Adam asked.

"Time of death was 7:45pm" Megan get's her phone out of her purse and looks at the time, "I have to go now so good luck" Megan said as she was walking out of the room and was on her way back home.

"Yeah I have to go to" Tommy said.

"Wait why do you have to go?" asked Adam.

"I have something to do tonight"

"What do you have to do that is more important then catching a murderer?"

"Nothing's more important then catching a murderer but I have plans" Tommy said while walking out of the room and was on his way back home.

When Tommy walked in his apartment he had a shower, got dressed in a nice outfit and got Megan's present and card ready. Back at Megan's apartment she had a shower, did her hair and Makeup, got Tommy's present and card ready and then put on her newly brought short sleeved red dress with some 5 inch nude heels. It was 15 minutes later and Tommy knocked on Megan's apartment door and when she opened it Tommy said, "WOW!"

"Thank You, you don't look bad yourself" Megan said giving Tommy a flirty smile. Megan and Tommy had been at the restaurant for and hour now, and they were on to their main course when Megan's phone rang. Megan look's at her phone "Uhhh... it's my mother" Megan decline's the call.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"No because she is just going to go on and on about how happy she is that I am finally dating someone"

30 minutes later and Megan and Tommy had ordered desserts and finished them in seconds, "Ok, time for presents. You go first" Tommy said.

"Ok. Well I knew how much you love the New York Yankees"

Megan gives Tommy the present and card. Tommy opens the card and then the present "Oh My God! A baseball signed by Mickey Mantle" Tommy has a big smile on his face.

"Well I remember how much you used to talk about him when we was in New York, so I found a seller and brought it" Megan said looking very happy as she saw Tommy smile.

Tommy then hand's Megan her present and card with a smile on his face.

Megan opens the present and has a shocked look on her face, "Oh My God! Tommy you didn't. I can't believe you got me a pearl necklace. I love it" with that Megan reaches over to the table and gives Tommy a kiss on the lips.

Megan and Tommy took at taxi back to Megan's apartment and as soon as the got in they headed for the bedroom. The next morning the sun was shining through the window and the birds were chirping. Tommy was the first one to wake up and he looked at how peaceful Megan look when she was sleeping, "Are you looking at me sleeping again?" Megan asked Tommy.

"Yes because you look so beautiful"

Megan opened her eye's slowly and looked at Tommy, "And you look handsome"

"We're not in work today are we?" Tommy said giving Megan a flirty smile.

"Nope" Megan smiled flirty back.

"Well then let's finish what we started last night" as soon as Tommy said that he got on top of Megan and started kissing her.

A couple of hour's later Megan and Tommy were up and dressed when the Megan's phone rang, "Uhh... it's my mother! Decline!" After Megan declined the phone call there was a knock at the door "Tommy hide!" Megan whispered as she panicked and Tommy ran into Megan's room and hid under Megan's bed. Megan opened the door to find Lacey standing outside. "Lace. What you doing here?" Lacey walked in.

"Grandma phoned to say I had to come back home early because she had to go to the hospital, her friend had a heart attack"

"Oh Ok, well I just have to go to my bedroom. I will be out in a minute to fix you something to eat" Megan then disappeared into her room.

"Tommy get up" Megan whispered.

"Has the person gone?"

"Keep your voice down Lacey is in the other room"

"I thought she wasn't coming back until 7pm" Tommy whispered.

"When my mother phoned me just but I declined it, she was phoning me to say Lacey is coming home early because she has to go to the hospital"

"Oh My God! Is your mother ok?"

"Yeah, It was her friend, she had a heart attack"

"How am I supposed to get out of your apartment then?"

"I will distract Lace and then you quickly sneak out"

Megan walk's out of the room and into the kitchen were Lacey is, "So Lacey what would you like to eat?"

"Umm... just a salad. I had something at grandma's not long ago" Lacey then went on her laptop waiting for Megan to make her salad. As Megan was chopping the vegetables, Tommy was sneaking out of Megan's room and heading to the door, but Megan and Tommy didn't know that Lacey could see Tommy's reflection in her Laptop.

"Hey Tommy" Lacey said while turning round.

"Hi. Umm... well I am going now" Tommy said nervously.

"I know you and my mom are dating"

"What! When did you found out" Megan asked Lacey.

Lacey turned around to face Megan and Tommy came walking over to them, "The other day when I had to get something for school, I saw him under your bed"

"Did you tell grandma?!" Megan said panicking.

"No, but I was supposed to"

"What do you mean supposed to?"

"Well we were kind of spying on you the night before. We saw you with a man in your apartment but we couldn't see who it was, so grandma said to come in the morning and pretend to forget something for school and try looking for him and I saw Tommy. But I totally said it was wrong to do that"

"Oh My God! She told me she was going to stay out of my love life" Megan said angrily.

"So... How long have you been dating for?" Lacey said with a big smile on her face.

"Well you know..." Megan said nervously.

"2, 3, 4 month's?"

"1 year"

"What! I didn't know you were dating Tommy for a year!" Lacey said in shock.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner but I thought you would have told grandma"

"I wouldn't of told her if you told me not to. But I do think you should tell her"

"Yeah me to Meg's" Tommy said.

"Ok I will as soon as she gets back from the hospital"

"You should call her and tell her to come over mom"

Megan nods and picks up her phone and dial's her mothers number, "Mother. I was wondering if you could come over. I need to tell you something"

It was 8pm and Joan came knocking on the door and Lacey answered the door and let Joan in. "Hey Lace, Megan dear, Tommy. So what did you need to tell me then"

"I think you will need to sit down" Joan sit's down, "So you know I have been seeing someone and I would just like to say we have been dating for a year"

"A year and you never told me!"

"Well I wasn't sure you would accept him and I'm still not sure you will"

"Why I mean how bad could this guy be" Megan then looks at Tommy.

"No. You two. But how? Why!" said Joan in disappointment.

"It started when Tommy helped me with my fathers case and the why part, well I started having feelings for him when we had that black out"

"Why Megan? How can you be so stupid! He is just going to break your heart again!"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! Just leave now!" Megan shout's.

Joan then leaves without saying another word, and Megan leans on Tommy and he wraps his arms around her.


	5. Close Call

**Body of Proof Fanfiction **

**Chapter 5 - Close Call**

The next morning Lacey went to school and Megan and Tommy drove in the same car to the Lab, "Tommy, just because my mother and Lacey know we are dating doesn't mean we have to tell those at work ok, because I am not ready for them to know"

"Megan stop freaking out, I won't tell anyone without your permission. Ok" Tommy said reaching out and grabbing Megan's hand.

"Thank You" Megan smiles.

At the Lab Megan and Tommy are in the morgue and they keep whispering to each other but they were shortly interrupted by Kate and Ethan who came to check on the body.

"Megan, Tommy. So what are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"Nothing" Megan said.

"Ok, don't tell me. So have you found anything else?"

"I found a fingerprint by the bullet hole and I had Curtis take it to be analysed"

"So what if the DNA off the fingerprint come's back as Leah West's?"

"Then we will bring her back down to the station and she won't be able to get out this one without telling us the truth" Tommy said.

Curtis come's walking into the morgue with his tablet, "I got the DNA back off the fingerprint, it belongs to Ricardo Sanchez. Carlos Sanchez's brother.

Tommy and Adam are seen dragging Ricardo Sanchez into the station while he is trying to loosen the detective's from his arms. Tommy and Adam drag him into the interrogation room and throw him into the chair, "We found a fingerprint by your brother's bullet hole that killed him. Care to explain how it got there?" Tommy demanded.

"Umm... I-I-I don't know"

"How can you kill your own brother?"

Megan looks at Ricardo Sanchez while Tommy and Adam are interrogating him and she notice's a bruise, some scratches and a rash on his arm, so she phone's up Curtis, "Curtis, I want you to take a look at the DNA profile you got from Ricardo Sanchez and see what he is allergic to, now and be fast!"

Curtis looks at his tablet and looks at Ricardo Sanchez's profile, "He is allergic to raisins, peppermint, roses, self-raising flour and..."

"Self-raising flour?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" Megan hangs up the phone and walk's into the interrogation room, "So why did you do it?"

"I didn't"

"So how did you get that bruise and those scratches" Megan looks at his arm with the bruise and scratches.

"I-I-I did it at work"

"Oh really. So what about the rash?" Megan looks at his arm again.

"Well I-I-I..."

"I think you got that bruise and those scratches from a fight you had with Carlos, and that's why you have a rash because when he scratched you, you had an allergic reaction to the flour that was under his fingernails"

"I-I-I... didn't mean to, I went over to his office and I asked him to help me get into the USA but he said no, my own brother. I was living in a one room apartment in Mexico. I thought he would of supported me, because that's how his life was before he came to the USA. When he turned me down I just lost it and we got into a fight, he then ran off to his car and I ran outside and I saw him driving away, so I started running after him and then, I-I-I took out my gun just to shoot his wheel's to stop him getting away and I tripped and I accidentally shot him. I went over to the car and I saw him there not breathing, I couldn't see any bullet hole's on his body but then... I saw blood dripping on his neck so I search through his hair and there it was, the bullet hole" Ricardo said as tears were flowing down his eyes.

"Ricardo Sanchez you are under arrest" Adam say's while grabbing Ricardo by the arm, pulling him to his feet and putting handcuffs on his wrists, "anything you say or do may be used against you in court" Adam then drags Ricardo out of the interrogation room. Megan and Tommy walk out together and because it was late at night and everybody had gone home expect Adam who was putting Ricardo Sanchez in a cell, Tommy was thinking how proud he was of Megan for getting Ricardo Sanchez to admit what he did, and at the appropriate time he grabbed Megan by the waist pulled her up against him and kissed her.

Megan quickly pulled away and in a angry tone she said, "Tommy what if somebody saw!"

"I don't see anyone do you?"

Megan looked around and kissed Tommy back and as they were kissing the kiss got even more passionate and deeper, but because there kiss was so passionate they didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming from Adam who was getting closer to Megan and Tommy. Adam was just around the corner and then reached into his pocket to grab his car keys and as he was turning round the corner he dropped his car keys, Megan and Tommy heard and jumped out of the kiss and looked back and saw Adam.

Adam looked up and started walking towards Megan and Tommy "I thought you two went home?"

"Umm... I was just putting away Ricardo Sanchez's file and Megan was umm... helping me" Tommy said.

"Oh ok"

Megan, Tommy and Adam walked out of the station and Adam got in his car and Megan got in Tommy's car with him, "That was too close, you shouldn't of kissed me!" Megan said angrily.

"I'm sorry but you kissed me back"

"What about if he saw. You know what Adam is like, he has a mouth the size of a football pitch, and he would of been teasing us about this like crazy!"

Tommy went to grab Megan's hand but she pulled away, "Meg's come on don't be like this"

"Just take me home Tommy!" and with that Tommy drove Megan home and he watched her walk into her apartment upset and angry.

* * *

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I have just ran out of ideas, so would you mind giving me an idea in a review please. Thank You.**


	6. The Accident

**INFORMATION: **_Changed my username to BodyOfProofFanficton_

* * *

**Body of Proof Fanfiction **

**Chapter 6 - The Accident**

Megan and Tommy haven't been called into a case for two weeks and Megan was kind of glad because the last time she saw Tommy they had an argument. It was 8:45am on a Saturday Morning and Megan was sitting on her sofa eating some fruit when there was a knock on the door, Megan got up and opened the door to find Lacey and Joan standing there but Megan didn't understand why her mother was here because every since she found out who Megan was dating they haven't been speaking for week's.

"Hello Lace" Megan said smiling and letting Lacey and Joan in.

Lacey and Joan walked in and Joan turned around to face Megan, "Don't I get a 'Hello' too?"

Megan walked back over to the sofa, sat down and said, "Hello mother. Happy"

After Megan spoke to Joan there was an awkward silence so Lacey decided to brake it, "So Mom how is Tommy" but as soon as she spoke she regretted every word she said.

"He is fine but I'm not going to go into detail because your grandma won't like it" Megan said while looking at Joan.

"That's not true"

Megan stood up and shouted, "Oh really! Because I remember you saying that I was making a big mistake and that Tommy is just going to break my heart again"

"I know that I did say that but... I have my reason's why"

"Oh because of one stupid mistake he did 21 year's ago" Megan shouted.

"A stupid mistake! Come on Megan this broke your heart"

Megan started to get upset and walked off into the kitchen, "Is there a reason why your here?!"

"I came here to drop Lacey off, I have to visit someone in Florida and my flight leave's in 3 hour's, but I will be back here tonight to pick her up"

"Ok"

"Grandma what did you mean by 'Mom is making a big mistake and that Tommy is just going to break her heart again' ?" Lacey asked.

"Umm... well..."

"Lacey say goodbye to your grandma" Megan said as she walked over to the door and opened it to let her mother out.

"Bye grandma" Lacey smiled.

"Bye Lace" Joan and Lacey hugged and Joan walked up to the door but Megan and Joan didn't make eye contact, Joan then walked out of the door.

"So Mom what did grandma mean?"

"Lacey why don't you do some homework in your room"

"Fine" Lacey walked into her room and shut the door.

30 minute's later and Lacey finished all her homework so she walked out of her room to ask her mom what her grandma meant, but Megan's phone started ringing. "Megan Hunt. Ok I will be there in 10" Lacey walk's into the kitchen where Megan is, "Lacey I have to go into work so I will see you tonight. Oh and I pre-maid your lunch it's in the oven" Megan then walk's over to Lacey and kisses her on the head and walk's out of the door. At the crime scene Megan pulls up in her car and notices that Tommy is already there, as she get's out of her car and walk's to the body Megan look's at her feet to try and avoid direct eye contact with Tommy. Megan see's Ethan taking pictures of the body and bend's down to take a look. "Ethan" Megan say's.

Tommy and Adam come walking up behind Megan and Ethan notice's them. "Megan, Detectives" as soon as Ethan said those word's Megan's body froze because she knew Tommy was right behind her.

"So what have we got?" Tommy asked.

Megan's voice went shaky as she answered Tommy, "Umm... Same bruise marks on her wrist's, looks like she tried to defend her killer and there is hand print's on her neck, look's like she might of been strangled to death but we won't know until we do the autopsy, so I will see you in 2 hour's" Megan then walked straight to the car and went to open the door when Tommy grabbed her arm which made her spin round to face him.

"Why have you been avoiding my call's and me?" Tommy asked.

"Because I thought you wouldn't of wanted to talk to me after I shouted at you"

"Look Megan" Tommy then looks around to see if anyone is watching him and Megan, "I could never be mad at you" Tommy then secretly hold's Megan's hand and rub's it.

"Really?" Megan smile's.

"Yes. And if we were on our own I would totally kiss you" Tommy then smiles.

Tommy then let's go of Megan's hand and they snap out of romantic mode, "Umm... Ok so I will see you at the Lab" Megan then get's into her car and drives away.

It was a couple day's later and Megan was still working on the Rebecca Wilson case and hadn't even come close to finding out who the killer might be, right now Megan and Tommy were in Megan's office, "I still can't believe we haven't even got one suspect to who might of killed Rebecca Wilson"

"These things take time Megan"

"Yeah but normal I have a suspect in your interrogation room by now"

"Megan what's wrong?"

"What you mean?"

"You seem stressed and I want to know why?"

"Well... Lacey's asking questions"

"About...?"

Megan whispers "You and I"

"What kind of questions?"

"Questions about what my mother said the night she found out about" Megan then whispers "us"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Oh. Look I think I just need to rest, anyway it's late, but I will see you tomorrow" Megan and Tommy then walk out of the office into the elevator then to their car's.

"Bye" Tommy say's.

It was 10.30pm, an hour after Megan got home and she had trouble sleeping, so she tried to watch some TV but she just kept on thinking what she would tell Lacey when she got home tomorrow from her grandma's, because she obviously couldn't keep it from her forever, and as she was thinking she heard a knock at the door. Megan opened it and she found a very handsome man standing there, "What are you doing her Tommy?" Megan asked as she let him in.

"Well I was driving past and I saw the light's on so I thought I would check on you, and also see if I could take your mind of the whole telling Lacey what your mother meant situation"

"Thanks Tommy but I'm not in the mood right now"

Tommy get's close to Megan and stroke's his thumb on her face and then passionately kisses her, Megan then deepens the kiss. Tommy pick's Megan up and she wraps her leg's around him and he walk's into Megan's bedroom. Megan and Tommy are at the foot of Megan's bed and he put's Megan back on two feet and turn's her around and unzips her dress, she then turn's around to face Tommy and start's kissing him and take's off his blazer and throws it on the floor then take's off his t-shirt to reveal his hot body, she then start's unbuckling his belt. Tommy then get's Megan's dress off to reveal her sexy underwear and body, they then go onto the bed...

The next morning Megan and Tommy woke up with the bed blankets barley covering them and the pillows thrown on the floor. "Uhh... I'm so tired, I didn't get much sleep thanks to you" Megan look's at Tommy and smile's.

"Well you gotta admit it was mind blowing"

Megan chuckles, "Yeah, Where are the pillows?"

"I think they are on the floor" Tommy say's while laughing.

Megan grab's her phone from the side and look's at the time, "Oh My God! It's 9:30 and I have 3 missed calls from Kate"

Tommy grab's his phone, "I have 2 missed call's from Adam"

"I need to get up and get dressed so turn around"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Tommy turn's his head, "I don't see the point I mean I have seen you naked before"

Megan finishes getting dressed and say's "Yeah that was 21 years ago and thing's look different lying down" Megan then walk's into the bathroom and Tommy get's dressed.

Megan and Tommy rush out of Megan's apartment and get into their own car's and drive to work.

**Megan's View**

At the Lab Megan walk's in and see's Kate and Ethan standing by Curtis who is looking through a microscope.

"So did you find anything?" Megan say's.

Kate, Curtis and Ethan all look up at Megan. "I know, I know I'm late I forgot to set my alarm"

"I cut Rebecca Wilson open and she did get strangled to death, and I looked at the bruise mark's on her wrist's and neck and there is black powder all over them, so I am having Curtis check it out"

"I've seen this powder before; it's cigarette ash, so our killer is a heavy smoker" Curtis say's.

"Megan i want you to go down to the station, get Adam and drive to Rebecca Wilson's parent's house, tell them that their daughter is in our Morgue and ask them for all her friend's and family's name's" Kate say's

"Why not get Tommy?"

"Adam came by earlier and said he didn't turn up for work"

"He is probably there now, I saw him on his way to the station when I was on my way to work" Megan then walk's in the elevator, get's in her car and make's her why to the station.

**Tommy's View**

Tommy was in his car with the window wide open on the way to the station while listening to music, when all of a sudden a bullet come's out of nowhere and hit's him in the shoulder. Tommy's car then spin's into the other lane and a car hit's his car, a bunch of people stop what they are doing and look what has happened and start ringing 911, the passenger in the car that hit Tommy's car is alright and get's out of his car and look's in Tommy's and see's a bullet hole in his shoulder and a knocked out Tommy.

**Megan's View**

Back at the Lab Megan and Adam walk into the Morgue.

"We talked to Rebecca's parent's and they said Rebecca has no family members that smoke but she has four friend's who live in Philly but only two of them smoke" Megan say's.

"Unless they are male friend's we have hit a dead end, these bruise mark's were either made by a man or a women who is an athletic"

"Well we are in luck because one of Rebecca's friend's is male and his name is..." Megan then look's at Adam.

Adam pull's out his notebook and read's one of the name's, "Scott Mulhouse"

"So where is Detective Sullivan" Ethan asks.

"I don't know, I went to the station and he wasn't there, but I thought he would be by now"

"I wonder what the chief will say about Detective Sullivan not being in work" Ethan say's.

Megan's phone rings. "Dr Megan Hunt"

"Hello Dr Hunt, I am Nurse Foster and I am informing you that Tommy Sullivan has been in a car accident, he got shot in the shoulder and he then lost control of the car wheel, he has no internal bleeding but he is in a coma, we saw your number on his phone in the favourite's so we thought Tommy might be someone special to you so if you wouldn't mind coming down so his Dr can speak more about it to you"

Megan then hang's up the phone with tear's in her eye's and a shocked look on her face.

"Megan what's wrong?" Kate asks.

"Tommy's in a coma" Megan then rushes out of the Morgue and goes straight into an elevator then get's in her car and drives to the hospital.

* * *

**I would just like to say Thank You for all your ideas. **

**You can now follow me on Twitter: DanaDelanyFan for update's and exclusive information about my next chapters.**


	7. The Secret's Out

**Body of Proof Fanfiction**

**Chapter 7 - The Secret's Out**

It was 8:55pm and Megan was sitting by Tommy's hospital bed holding his hand when Adam and Kate came walking in, Megan then let go of his hand.

"Any news?" Adam asked.

"Umm... No he is still the same"

"What did the doctors say and how did this happen?" Adam asked.

"They said we just have to wait but they also did say that he is making slow progress and he got shot in the shoulder and then he had a car crash"

"I wonder who would do this!" Kate said.

"So why did they ring you?" Adam asked

Before Megan could answer Adam's question her phone rang, so she went outside to answer it. "Hey Lace"

"Mom, me and grandma are outside your apartment, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Oh My God! Has something happened. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, but it's Tommy he's had a car crash, so can you ask your grandma if she can have you for a couple more day's?"

"Umm... Yeah sure"

"Ok well I have to go now. Bye Lace"

"Bye"

Megan walk's back into the hospital room.

"So...?" Adam asks.

"Huh?!" Megan say's.

"Why did they call you?"

"Oh they said my number was in Tommy's favourite's so they decided I must be someone important"

"Why's your number in his favourite's"

"I don't know!" Megan shout's.

"Ok, well sorry"

Megan start's to get tears in her eye's, "No I am" Megan then walk's out of the room and goes outside and sit's on the stairs.

A couple of minute's later Kate comes out with some water, "Here I thought you would need this" Kate hand's the water to Megan and she take's a sip. "Look Megan, I know it's none of my business but... I think Tommy means more to you then you two just being friends"

"What you mean?!" Megan say's trying to act clueless.

"Come on Megan. I know you have feeling's for him"

"Umm... Yeah friend-friendship feeling's"

Kate give's Megan a look then get's up to walk to her car and say's, "Ok whatever you say, I have to go but I will see you soon" Kate get's in her car and drive's off.

It was the next day and Megan, Kate, Ethan and Curtis were in the Morgue taking one last look at Rebecca Wilson's body, when Megan got a phone call. "Dr Megan Hunt"

"Hello Dr Hunt, it's me again Nurse Foster, I have great new's, Tommy has woken up and he has asked for you to come and see him"

"Oh My God! That's great and yes I will be there" Megan hang's up and look's at Kate, "Tommy's woken up and he has asked to see me, can I go?"

"Megan you don't have to ask, just go" Kate smile's.

Megan arrive's at the hospital and step's out of her car but before she goes in she check's her car window to make sure she look's good for her man. Megan get's to the hospital room that Tommy is staying in and pause's for a second then walk's in. "Hey how you doing?" Megan say's while sitting down next to the bed.

"A lot better now that your here" Tommy grab's Megan's hand and she smile's.

"I can't believe this happened" Megan start's to get tear's in her eye's, "I thought I was going to loose you" a tear run's down Megan's check.

Tommy wipe's away the tear, "It's ok. I am awake now. So did they catch the shooter?"

"Umm... Yeah it was Kimberley Scott"

"Did she say why she shot me?"

"No, when she was in the interrogation room she didn't want to say why, she just admitted to doing it"

"I better be getting back to work now, but I will come visit you tonight and tomorrow and the next day, and until you actually come out" Megan and Tommy kiss each other and Megan walk's out. As she walk's out she see's Adam come heading toward's her. "Adam?"

"Hey, how is he?"

"He is doing much better"

"That's good, well I will see you later" Adam then walk's into Tommy's hospital room.

Back at the Lab Kate and Ethan were still looking at Rebecca Wilson's body when Megan walked in. "So how is he?" Kate asked.

"He's doing great"

Curtis came walking in the Morgue with Rebecca Wilson's paperwork, and when he walked past Megan she took them out of his hand. "Thank You" Megan say's.

"HEY! You did not just do that"

"I did though" Megan smirk's then start's reading through the paperwork.

"So did they catch the person who shot Tommy?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Megan's say's.

"Who was it?"

Megan get's to Rebecca Wilson's family in the paperwork and pauses, "Kimberley Scott"

"A girl?!" Ethan say's.

"She killed Rebecca Wilson"

"What! How do you know that?" Curtis asks.

"Because Kimberley Scott is Rebecca Wilson's sister and that's why she shot Tommy"

"Her parent's said there is no one in there family who smokes" Kate said.

Megan looks at Curtis, "Well Curtis will just have to do some research on her"

"Oh Hell No!" Curtis say's.

"Curtis!" Kate say's, "Do this for Tommy"

"Fine. Give me a day or two so I can look into her background" Curtis then walk's to a computer.

Two day's later and Tommy is out of the hospital and him and Megan make there way up too the Lab. They then walk into the Morgue where Kate, Ethan and Adam are.

"Tommy it's good to see you better" Kate say's.

"Detective Sullivan" Ethan say's.

"Tommy" Adam say's while smiling.

Curtis walk's into the Morgue, "Kimberley Scott take's part in boxing after work so she has upper body strength"

Megan say's, "Look's like we have out killer" Megan then walk's out with Tommy and Adam.

Adam and Kimberley Scott are in the interrogation but she still isn't talking so Megan goes in and sit's down. "Can I ask you a question?" Kimberley nod's her head. "Do you smoke?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what this has to do with the murder of my sister?!"

"We found cigarette ash on your sister's neck where the killer strangled her to death. So why did you do it?!"

Kimberley look's down at the table, "She was having an affair with my husband so I had to pay her a visit and she told me she wasn't going to stop seeing him and that my husband was going to divorce me"

"I can't believe you did that, she was your sister!"

"Yeah well if your husband or boyfriend if you have one cheat's on you, tell me how you feel"

"I felt betrayed, upset and furious, but I wasn't that furious to kill" Megan then get's up and walk's out with Adam following her handcuffing Kimberley. Megan and Tommy walk out and go to Megan's car and Megan drive's to her apartment and her and Tommy go in the apartment and they see Lacey sitting on the sofa watching a movie. "Hey Lace"

"Hey mom"

"What you watching?"

"Twilight"

"Again" Megan and Tommy then walk to the kitchen.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Anything you wanna do" Tommy then wraps his arm's around Megan's waist.

"We could watch a movie in my room?"

"Sure but I'm not watching twilight" Megan and Tommy then laughed.

Megan then takes Tommy's arm's away from her waist and walk's up to Lacey. "Lace, where are the movies?"

"In my room" Megan then walk's into Lacey's room and get's the dvd's.

"I will in my room if you need anything" Megan say's to Lacey while she and Tommy walk into Megan's room.

Megan put's on a DVD after 15 minutes of her and Tommy deciding what to watch, and Megan and Tommy snuggle up together. 20 minutes later and Megan's phone ring's, "Todd?"

"Megan I was wondering if I could have Lacey tomorrow weekend instead of next weekend because I am working all day next weekend so I won't be able to see Lace?"

"Sure, I will tell her"

"Thank's" Megan then hang's up.

"What did he want?"

"Todd wanted to know if Lacey could stay with him this weekend instead of next weekend"

"Great, now we can go on a date tomorrow night, I will phone and book us a table" Megan smile's then get's up to tell Lacey about the change of plan's and Tommy book's at table at a fancy restaurant.

The next day Lacey is already at her dad's and Megan and Tommy had already been to their next crime scene and are now in Morgue and Tommy is flirting with Megan.

Megan is looking at the suspect, "Would you stop staring at me!" Megan teases.

"I can't help it your beautiful"

"Yeah right"

Tommy start's walking up to Megan and then goes around to the back off her and whispers in her ear "You are"

"Umm... What is going on" Ethan say's walking in with Kate and Adam while Tommy jumps back quickly.

"Nothing just a friendly chat" Tommy say's.

"Yeah real friendly" Adam say's.

"ADAM!" Megan shout's while looking up and giving Adam a stare.

"Sorry" Adam say's, "So I finally found out who he is, Richard Fox, Age 46, he own's a construction site 10 minutes away from the crime scene"

"I know how he died, heart attack and when he went down he got stabbed with his tools"

"So not a murder?" Adam ask's.

"No!" Megan say's.

"So... How about we all go out for a drink together?" Kate ask's.

"I'm in, and I will find Curtis and ask him if he want's to join" Ethan say's while walking out of the Morgue.

"Sure why not" said Adam.

"I can't I have plan's with La-Lacey"

"Tommy?" Kate say's.

"I have plan's too"

"Like what?" Adam's ask's while slowly turning his head to Megan and then looking back.

"I am meeting a family member"

"Who?" Adam ask's.

"Someone you don't know"

"Great now who can I talk to about football because Ethan would only talk about science"

"I heard that! And Curtis said 'Yeah' " Ethan shout's from down the hall.

Megan's take's off her glove's and get's her bag from her office and make's her way out. Later at her apartment she get's ready for her date with Tommy, she put's on a blue lace dress, her pearl necklace Tommy gave her and some 5 inch silver glitter shoes. At Tommy's apartment he put's on a white shirt black trousers/pants, black blazer and black shoes. It was 8:30pm and Megan and Tommy where in the restaurant talking to each other while waiting for their change to come back when... Kate, Adam, Ethan and Curtis walk in.

Tommy was holding Megan's hand, "So where do you wanna go?"

"Maybe to a bar or something"

"Sound's like a plan" Tommy smiles.

"Hello can we have a table for four please" Kate say's.

"Ok, I will check to see if there is one available, I will just be a minute"

Kate turn's around to face the guy's and Ethan start's looking around the restaurant because he hasn't been here before, when he is about to look away he think's he see's two people he know's "Is that Dr Hunt and Detective Sullivan?"

Kate, Adam, Ethan and Curtis all look. "Oh Hell No!" Curtis say's.

"I knew there was something going on between them, I need to bust them" Adam say's.

"Wait how do we know they are together?" Ethan asks.

"Megan said she was spending the night with her daughter, Tommy said he was visiting a family member which they were lying about and Tommy's holding her hand" Adam say's then walking over to them followed by Kate, Ethan and Curtis.

"I thought you too weren't an item"

Megan and Tommy look at them and Tommy let's go of Megan's hand. "Umm... W-We are ju-just" Tommy say's.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Adam asks.

Megan and Tommy look at each other and Megan give's Tommy a look saying 'Tell Them', "Over a year"

Kate, Adam, Ethan and Curtis eye's widen.

"Over a year! And you never told me, I'm supposed to be your partner" Adam say's.

"He doesn't have to tell you everything does he Adam and I was the one who told him not to say anything. Come on Tommy I wanna go home." Megan's say's then getting up and leaving with Tommy following.

* * *

**Hey Guy's. I was wondering if you would like to either see Megan and Tommy get married or Megan get pregnant. I would like you to answer in a review but if you don't won't me to do the idea's then just say. I'm only doing one idea but in the future I will do the other idea.**


	8. The Morning After

**Body of Proof Fanfiction **

**Chapter 8 - The Morning After**

Tommy woke up and reached over to hug Megan but she wasn't there, Tommy then reached for his cell phone to check the time and it was just after 6 o'clock in the morning, he then got up and walked out of Megan's bedroom with just his boxers on only to see her standing by the sink drinking a glass of water, Tommy went up behind her put his hand's on her waist and started kissing her neck.

"What are you doing up?" Megan asked.

Tommy stopped kissing Megan's neck, "I came looking for you but the more important question is, why are you up?" He then start's kissing her neck again.

"I couldn't sleep, everyone I work with know's about us now and it's going to be passed on, and work is just going to be hell today because of it"

Tommy stop's kissing her neck, "You know it's only just past 6 o'clock so we don't have to be in work until 8, we have an hour, maybe we could..." Tommy start's smiling and pull's one side of Megan's dressing robe to reveal her shoulder.

Megan bite's her bottom lip, "Tommy" Megan say's sounding tired while turning around to face him and gives him a look.

"I know, I know, not now"

"I was actually going to say..." Megan then say's with a smile, "race you to the bedroom", she and Tommy run off to the bedroom.

It was just past 8 o'clock when Megan pulled up to the crime scene with Tommy in the car, and they saw Adam standing by his car looking at them smirking. "Let the teasing begin" Megan say's getting out of the car with Tommy and walking up to Adam.

"Did we ruin your night or did you finishes things at home?" Adam asked while smirking and walking to the body with Megan and Tommy.

"Very funny Adam, but now you know don't start with the silly and sarcastic comments" Megan replied.

"I don't think so, this is gold"

"No that's gold" Tommy say's while pointing to the victims neck which had a gold necklace around.

"So it wasn't a mugging that turned bad" Megan said as she bent down and looked at the victim.

"Adam do you know anything about her" Megan asks.

"Yeah, Jessica Robert's, age 17, she goes to Martin Luther King High School and she is also the daughter of Michael Robert's, the most richest divorce attorney in Philly"

"How rich?" Tommy asks.

"He has a mansion in Philly, two in California and a pent house in New York"

Tommy looks shocked, "There is no clear sign's to how she was killed, so I will see you in 2 hours" Megan say's, then walk's off and see's Ethan walking to her so she looks at her feet to avoid direct eye contact with him, "Don't take to many photo's, there is no clear sign's of how she could of been killed", Megan drive's back to the Lab and Tommy has a ride from Adam to the station.

Megan walk's into the Lab and tries to avoid everyone, she then get's changed into her Medical Examiner Clothes and goes in the Morgue where Kate, Ethan, Curtis, Adam and Tommy were waiting for her to start the autopsy.

"This is Dr. Megan Hunt, Medical Examiner, assisted by Ethan Gross, Medical Investigator, Philadelphia Medical Examiners Office, performing an autopsy on Jessica Roberts, age 17"

It was quiet for a while until, "Tommy you never answered my question that I asked you at the crime scene?!" Adam said.

"What question?"

"When I said 'Did we ruin your night or did you finishes things at home?'"

"I'm not going to answer"

"So that mean's you did finishes things at home"

"No it doesn't, it mean's I'm not going to answer you"

There was awkward silence for a while and then Ethan said something, "I think it's great your dating" Everyone look's at him, "I didn't say anything"

"Thank you Ethan", Megan then look's at Adam, "At least someone isn't making a big deal out of mine and Tommy's relationship", Megan then looks back at the body, "No defensive marks and a bullet wound to the right side of the chest, we will need to get the bullet out and see what type of gun it's from"


	9. The Proposal

**One of my reader's wanted Riley to be in a chapter, so I made it happen and I will add her in a couple of more for you. :) **

* * *

**Body of Proof Fanfiction **

**Chapter 9 - The Proprosal **

It was 8 Month's later and Tommy was in a jewellery store picking out a engagement ring for Megan, but he didn't know if she would like the ring, he eventually picked a Platnium Princess Cut Diamond Ring with Cutdown Set Diamond Shoulders. He went back home and put the ring in his safe, then headed back to work.

As Tommy walked in he heard a familiar voice, "Detective Sullivan" Tommy slowly turned around and saw Riley standing there.

"Hi" Tommy said giving a Riley a fake smile, "So when did you get back?" Tommy asked.

"Umm... 2 week's ago" She said smiling.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Flordia to do some police work, but it wasn't me so I came back, so how are you?"

"I'm good, getting a lot of excise, the case's have been getting more extreme" Tommy say's laughing, and then Riley join's in.

Megan walk's out of the elevator door's and start's walking to Tommy but stop's because she see's him laughing with Riley, she then take's a deep breath and put's on a fake smile and walk's up to Tommy, "What we talking about?"

Tommy look's at Megan, "About when I run because of the case's"

"Oh ok, I just came to say that Adam is bringing in a guy that may of killed our victim" Megan then start's to walk away.

"Where you going?" Tommy ask's.

"Oh well I thought I might get back to the Lab because you look like you have your hand's full" Megan look's at Riley and give's her a fake smile.

"Oh ok then" Tommy say's then Megan leave's the station a bit upset because Tommy didn't persuade her to stay.

1 Hour Later, Tommy and Adam walk out of the elevator at the Lab, and walk into the Morgue where Megan is still looking at the body, "It wasn't the guy" Tommy say's.

"What?" Megan say's still looking at the body.

"When you came to the station, Adam brought in a guy that could of killed our victim and he alibied out"

"Oh ok then, I guess I will have to keep looking at the body"

Adam looks at his phone and see's a message, "Ok well I have to go so I will leave you two alone" Adam say's smirking then walk's out.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal tomorrow night just the two of us, to a really fancy restaurant"

"I'm busy" Megan said not caring what Tommy said next.

"Oh, well what you doing?"

"Thing's"

"What Thing's?"

"Lacey related, but why don't you ask Riley to go with you" Megan say's turning around on the last part, saying it sarcastically and also giving Tommy a fake smile that looked too fake.

"Oh I see, you saw me with Riley laughing and you don't like it"

"Well can you blame me" Megan say's turning back to the body, "She obviously still has a crush on you"

Tommy start's walking up to Megan, "Well I Love you" Tommy then kisses Megan on the check, "And to prove it, we will go out for a meal tonight and it is going to be the most spectacular evening you will ever have"

"Ok"

"Great, I will pick you up at 7" Tommy give's Megan a kiss on the check and then walk's out.

It was half 5 and Megan had just gotten home from work, and she went straight into the shower, 30 minute's later she was picking out something to wear, she picked out a mint green lace dress and for shoe's she picked out a pair of white 5 inch heel's, she got her dress on and started doing her makeup and hair, 50 minute's later she finished Egan looked at the time and it was close to 7 o'clock so she put on her shoe's and grabbed her purse and waited by the door for Tommy, the door bell rang and Megan opened the door and saw Tommy outside looking handsome holding flower's.

"Aww... Tommy, those look beautiful, come in and let me just put those in some water" Megan took the flower's and walked in the kitchen.

Tommy walk's in and shut's the door, "You know tonight is going to be amazing"

"Our date's are alway's amazing"

Tommy start's smirking, "True, especially after we finish eating and go home" Megan then smirk's while filling up a vase with water, "But tonight is going to be the best night ever!"

2 Hour's later and Megan and Tommy finish their meal, and they are now holding hand's strolling through the park looking up at the star's, as they started walking further into the park Megan heard violin's playing.

"Do you hear that?" Megan asked.

"Hear what?" Tommy joked.

"Those violin's?"

"Oh Yeah"

They started getting further to the violin's and they got louder and louder, "Do you see that?" Megan pointed to a spot of light.

"Yeah"

"I wonder what it is?"

The music became louder and the spot of light became brighter, it was a couple of minute's later and they were right by the gazebo, that had lighted lantern's hanging off it and had a bunch of people playing the violin's, "This is beautiful isn't it?" Megan asked Tommy.

Tommy face's Megan and then Megan turn's to face Tommy, "Yes, and I'm glad that you like it because it's for you", Tommy then smile's.

Megan looks shocked, "For me?"

"Yes" Tommy pull's out a black box and get's on one knee, Megan cover's her mouth with her hand's.

"Megan Hunt, I know we have only been together for a year and 8 month's, but I love you so much and I will alway's love you so much, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

* * *

**Will Megan say 'Yes, No or it's too soon', tell me what you would like her to say?**


	10. Yes or No

_The end of this chapter made me cry writing it, so it might make you cry while reading it._

* * *

**Body of Proof Fanfiction**

**Chapter 10 - Yes or No**

Megan had a shocked look on her face, and in her mind she was putting this all together, a few second's later the answer came through and she just barley managed to get it out, "Yes!"

"Yes?!" Tommy said with a smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Megan said getting happier every time she said yes.

Tommy got off one knee and picked Megan up spinning her around and then when he put her down they passionately kissed, Tommy then got the ring out of the black box and put it on Megan's finger, "I hope you like the ring?!"

Megan looked at the ring, "Like it?! I LOVE it!" Megan and Tommy kissed again. Megan and Tommy got back to Tommy's apartment and they went to the bedroom. Two hour's later and Megan and Tommy were lying in Tommy's bed naked, sweaty and out of breath, Tommy had his arm around Megan, and it was complete silence, until Tommy said, "When are you planning on telling Lacey and your mother?"

"Don't remind me. Lacey, well she would be ok with it but my mother, her head will explode!" Megan laughed then Tommy joined in, "What time is it?"

Tommy grabbed his phone and looked at the time, "11:48pm"

"It's getting late and we have to be up for work tomorrow so I'm gonna go to sleep now" Megan turned over on her side and Tommy turned too and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you" Tommy whispered in Megan's ear.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

It was a week later and Megan was planning on telling Lacey that she and Tommy were engaged, before her daughter got back she took the chain from around her neck which was long enough to hide her engagement ring under her dress or t-shirt, she took the ring off and slipped it on her finger. It had been 10 minute's which felt like 1 hour to Megan, and all she was doing was pacing around the living room waiting for Lacey. 10 more minute's later and Lacey came walking through the door.

"Hi mom" Lacey said with a smile.

"Hi Lace, uh I have to tell you something, can you sit down?!" Megan said sitting down on the chair.

Lacey sat on the chair and looked at Megan, "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Well, uh, you know me and Tommy have been dating for almost two year's?"

"Yeah?!"

"Well, uh, h-he" Megan took a deep breath, "He proposed to me and I said yes"

Lacey had a shocked but happy look on her face, "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm happy for you both, so does anybody but me know about it?"

"No just you but, I have to tell grandma tonight or tomorrow, and then your father, and then those at work. Would you like to see the ring?"

Lacey's face lit up, "Yeah!" Megan showed Lacey the ring and they both had a huge smile.

"It's beautiful! I have to do some homework now, congratulations" Lacey said with a big smile then went to her bedroom. That night Megan phoned Todd and told him, and he was happy for her but a bit jealous too, because he had started dating a lot longer then Megan and he still didn't find anyone to settle down with.

The next morning Megan put the ring back on the chain and put it around her neck so no one saw it at work. Megan was sitting in her office looking at some files when her mother walked in.

"Hi" Joan said with a big smile.

"Mother, what are you doing her?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab some lunch?"

"Umm..." Megan looks at her files then looks at the piece of chain around her neck that has her engagement ring on, "Ok"

At lunch Megan was playing with her fork and was being dead quiet, which wasn't her, and her mother clearly knew something was up.

"Are you ok?" Joan asked, with a concerned look on her face.

Megan looked up, put the fork down and smiled, "Yeah" Megan's smile shortly faded, "umm actually, no. I have to tell you something and I know you will think it's a stupid mistake and that it's totally wrong, but I can't help the way I feel"

Joan was worried what Megan was going to say, "Megan? What's a stupid mistake?"

"Oh God! This is hard!" Megan's eyes filled with tears, she took a seriously deep breath, "I'm engaged to Tommy" Megan embraced herself for her mothers wrath.

Joan had a terribly shocked looked on her face, "What? What!"

"Mother! Mom, listen I know you hate him, but please, when I'm with Tommy, he makes me feel like the world has stopped around us and that we are the only two people on this planet" A tear runs down her check.

"But does he feel the same way"

"Yes! He does, and I know once again that you might think he doesn't but, he wouldn't of proposed to me if he didn't" Megan wipes the tear from her check but another fall's down, "But before I do go down the aisle, I need your approval, because you mean so much to me" Megan grabs her mothers hand.

Joan's eyes tear up because of what Megan said, "Do I really mean that much too you?"

Megan puts her other hand on top of her mothers hand, "Yes you do!" Megan smiles, letting another tear fall.

"Then I give my permission" Joan smiled, then Megan smiled and got up and hugged her mother, and her mother hugged her back. Later the day Megan and Tommy told their friends at work the news and they were happy.


End file.
